Silhouettes
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Ten years can change a lot. Someone may see it in themselves, and maybe they won't...and sometimes, they try to deny it.


Hi guys, Sorry I died again. I'm writing a lot, but I'm not getting around to finishing anything...I'll try to update my stories more frequently, but I do not have a lot of time to be doing updates. I apologize.

Besides that, I found a new pairing, GOKUHARU. I love it...and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Silhouettes<em>

.

o

0

O

She was never herself anymore…

Haru looked herself in the mirror for a split second. She could see her curled, long glossy tresses cascade over her shoulder and tumble behind her back. Her dull brown orbs peered back at herself in an indifferent manner. She raised a small hand and gingerly placed it onto of the cool surface of the glass, the person inside the mirror mimicking her every move. She sighed, letting a large breath roll of her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and she breathed.

It would only be a few seconds. Her self pity. It wasn't long before she moved away from the mirror in a begrudging movement, as if she was longing to go back and wait at the mirror…but time existed, and it continued to move on like a lifeless river with no direction.

* * *

><p>She stood there idly, feeling the stares and gazes she received from the people around her. She wasn't sure when she had been so noticed, but she had just realized it not long ago. The stares, the contact, the interactions-they all seemed as if they were coated with sugar, and inside was something rotten. Of course, it wasn't like that with her family, but outside in the world, it happened all too often. And she was getting sick of it.<p>

Haru plucked a glass of champagne off a tray and leaned her body against the wall, kindly declining offers for a waltz or among the lines of that. There had been one dance too many and it happened before she even got to the party.

* * *

><p>Drunken laughter arose from the clumping crowds in the middle of the grand foyer. Haru excluded herself from dangerous interactions. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, hoping for the party to be over so she could retrieve the information and sneak back to the base. She shifted her legs, feeling the gun strapped to her thigh move around underneath her sparkling, delicately sequined dress. Just a few more hours…<p>

"Oy, woman." A gruff voice grumbled from behind her station at the pillar.

"Ah, I see I've been promoted from a Stupid Woman, to a woman; how charming of you Hayato." She grumbled back in a muffled voice, cutting the formalities immediately. She refused to look back at the silver haired man.

The voice scoffed and walked out in front of Haru. "I guess you're not surprised to see me." Gokudera questioned, raising his brow at the smaller figure in front of him.

"No, not really. I was expecting company…" Haru responded, "Tsuna wouldn't let me work my first mission alone would he?" Her tone was a bit sharper then what she expected it to be.

Gokudera heard the hurt laced in her voice and rolled his eyes. "Stop being emotional, woman." He snapped, feeling a small irritation in his chest build up.

"Ahodera." She snarled, glaring at him angrily, her temper shooting immediately at his one sentence.

Gokudera smirked. "There's the stupid woman I was looking for." He was somewhat relieved to hear her tone. It brought him back to their childhood.

Haru huffed, reverting to her childish self, just for now, and just for him alone.

Gokudera scowled and held out his hand. "Dance." He demanded. His eyes met hers displaying the true words he wanted to say.

Her glare softened into a smile as she stifled a laugh, she could refuse an offer, but she couldn't refuse a demand. "You're so lame…" She murmured as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. She flushed as he pulled her closer, feeling his breath on her neck.

"Tenth is worried about you…" He whispered softly into her ear. His voice was like sandpaper. It was raspy from all the cigarettes he had smoked from his teenage days.

She listened attentively. She listened to his voice and laid her head on his chest, letting the sound reverberate against her cheeks. She hoped that the moment would last forever, and that time would stop, but it was a lifeless river that always continued to urge onwards, no matter how prepared you were to go on.

"Oy, woman." Gokudera grumbled, peering down at the woman against his chest. "It's time." He breathed, pulled her away from him. He saw her frown for a split moment, her eyes flashed hurt before the mask appeared once again. Her smooth complexion and beautiful face was now expressionless.

"Thank you, Gokudera-san." Again with the formalities, she responded promptly, letting the feel of his hands against her skin linger for a moment longer, before she pulled away, as if it was business like. She walked away one step at a time. The stranger in her began to resurface.

Gokudera stared at her retreating body, slipping into the shadows of the mansion, hoping to find the joyous girl he had once known in high school. But she had died a long time ago…And all that was left was only a silhouette.

O

0

o

.

_Fin_


End file.
